


Dancing Lessons

by KayleighH2203



Series: Heart one-shots and ficlets [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203
Summary: Set between chapters 17 & 18 of An Unwilling Heart, Bard, Legolas and Morag are enjoying a gift, Percy's home-brewed mead. Powerful stuff, but powerful enough even for Morag to learn how to be a lady?





	Dancing Lessons

“How many has he had?” Morag asked Bard who was sat next to her. Bard looked up from his cup at the Elf Prince who was sat on the opposite side of the table. He gave a sharp whistle, making Legolas lift his head slightly, his eyes blurring for a moment before fixing on them.  
“He can still sort of focus,” Bard said.  
“Not enough then,” Morag said, “Galion! Another!” Thranduil’s poor long-suffering butler groaned and turned to the keg that was sat on a smaller table. The keg was filled with Percy’s special homebrew, a mead with a reputation for being especially strong. It had been on someone’s barge and someone had offered it to Bard and Morag as a thank you for slaying the dragon. Bard had refused it. Morag however had gladly taken it, telling Bard he was too humble for his own good. They’d set up shop in Thranduil’s tent, determined to work out exactly how much the Elf Prince could handle. Thranduil was off, speaking with his captains about important matters.  
“Is this how you imagined you would spend your evening, Prince Legolas?” Bard asked as Galion put another cup of mead before the Prince.  
“How do you mean?” the Prince answered, his speech slightly slurred.  
“In the company of a bargeman and a…a Princess of Erebor,” Bard said, turning to look at Morag. She looked behind herself for a moment before realising who he meant.  
“Oh, you mean me?” she said, pointing at herself and spilling a little mead down her shirt, prompting her to curse.  
“Your father is a Dwarf Prince,” Bard said, his speech slightly slurred, “That makes you a Princess. A lady who waves to the less fortunate and…and attends balls.”  
“Balls?” Morag said, smirking slightly, “The only balls I’ve ever attended to were attached to someone.” Legolas and Bard spat their drinks out. Legolas looked horrified as Bard and Morag burst out laughing so hard that Bard fell completely off his chair.

Bard eventually managed to pull himself up off the ground, though a little unsteady on his feet.  
“No,” he said, still chuckling at the look of horror on the Prince’s face, “No, dancing ones. Grand parties and the like.”  
“I don’t dance,” Morag said simply, taking another gulp of mead as Galion cleared the empty cups.  
“Everyone dances,” Bard stated, leaning over his chair to get closer to her, “Even Half-Dwarfs.”  
“I don’t,” Morag repeated, “I never even learnt how to.”  
“Well, we need to remedy that,” Bard said, swinging his leg up onto the chair and climbing up onto the table, “Come on.”  
“What are you doing?” Morag asked, “Get down, you’re drunk, you’ll hurt yourself.”  
“No, I won’t,” Bard said, “Now, come on, Morag, up you get.” He reached down and grabbed her arm. He easily hauled her upwards until she had no choice but to swing her feet onto the table. She stumbled slightly, the mead already starting to go to her head. Bard caught her.  
“Steady,” he said, “Now, put your hand on my shoulder.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Hand, on my shoulder now,” Bard ordered, “I’m going to teach you to dance.”  
“You know how to dance?”  
“Yes, I learnt for my wedding…a long time ago,” Bard said, lifting her left hand and putting it on his shoulder.  
“Right, now widen your legs a bit,” he said, looking down at her feet that were currently clamped together.  
“Are you sure we’re just dancing?” Morag asked, grinning slightly. Bard gave her a derisive look before chuckling. Morag parted her feet a little.  
“Right,” Bard said, “Now, I take this hand in mine and my other hand goes on your waist.”  
“My what?”  
“Oh, shut up,” Bard said, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her in closer. Morag shifted slightly and moved her hand in his to a more comfortable position.  
“No,” Bard said, “My hand goes like that, yours goes like this.” He readjusted his hand.  
“Alright, now we move,” he said. He moved, fairly gracefully given his size and the amount of liquor he had imbibed. Morag however did not. She stumbled, tripped over her own foot and almost fell.  
“I wasn’t ready,” she protested, straightening herself and ignoring the urge to stamp on the hand of the Elf Prince who was giggling slightly at her misfortune.  
“Alright, are you ready now?” Bard said after a moment.  
“Yes,” Morag answered. This attempt was only marginally better.  
“I don’t like my hand that way,” she protested, shaking the arm he held. She tried to move it into a more dominant personality.  
“No, Morag, stop it,” Bard said, trying to wrestle it back. Morag just whined and shook her arm more.  
“Morag! Will you just let a man lead you for once in your life?” Bard protested.  
“No!” Morag said, stomping her foot as Legolas broke into full on laughter.  
“What is going on?” a sharp voice interrupted the impromptu dance lesson. Morag’s head spun around to find Thranduil stood in the entrance of the tent.  
“Dance lessons,” Bard answered.  
“On my table?” Thranduil queried, “And what, pray tell, have you done to my son?” Bard, still holding Morag’s hand and waist, shifted them both to get a good look at the Elf Prince who was still giggling to himself.  
“Wow, that hit him fast,” Morag said, “He was sober at the start of that cup.”  
“That’s Percy’s homebrew for you,” Bard said before leaning in to whisper, “We should probably get off his father’s table.”  
“You’re right,” Morag whispered back. She pulled away from him and went to climb off the table, only to misplace her foot and fall right off. Leaving Bard and Legolas to throw their heads back in raucous laughter as Thranduil rolled his eyes.

 


End file.
